Optimus
"Legend of Zelda meets Sonic the Hedgehog" Optimus (full title: Vixx Optimus, A Tale of Two Hearts (is an anthropomorphic 3D open world action adventure game developed by Astralitz released exclusively for their new surround gaming console known as the AstralBox. It follows the adventure of an adventurer named Vixx Helcardiz Fox who is said to be the daughter of Erinys, the goddess of the world of Elwyenn. Growing up in a rural village, she learns that she isn't any ordinary villager and is destinied for Elwyenn... The game has gotten positive acclaim and has noted to be in the works for around 10 years, with drafts by Astral Jackson pitched in 2010, and Gates starting production of the game in 2015. The game's open world has been praised for one of the biggest open worlds so far in an non-MMO game, which gives the player a huge focus on exploration surrounding them, some even calling it the successor to "Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild". The nickname "optimus" is the term used to describe Vixx Helcardiz, the master of all trades and optimal for all jobs, which is already the term Vixx Helcardiz herself would coin in the game; the "jack-of-all-trades". Plot "My name is Vixx Helcardiz." As Vixx Helcardiz made her way across the fallen throne of Erinys herself, she and Sirius tried to aim for a grip. However, the strength of the dark god Zeal was too much for them to handle. As Vixx and Sirius were nearing the end of the flying rock platform and were in risk of faling, a mysterious force awakened and took them out of sight with the screen fading to white... ''"20 YEARS AGO" '' Vixx's Childhood Vixx Helcardiz, born in a rural village, had two parents. As a child only 4 years old, she with her family had worshipped the goddess Erinys, which created the world of Elwyenn. Learning from the tales, the tales of Elwyenn and Erinys mention a dark god named Zeal that was also created to maintain balance of the world. Days later, playing in a garden, a mysterious meteor which was a runestone landed upon. Placing her hand upon the engraved rune, her vision goes into a shock, and then teleports mysteriously upon a strange world. In this strange world, was the vision of Erinys' power, which was known as Kinesis, and that during that time, Zeal broke the balance, and Erinys chose Vixx to be the Optimus, which was a term for a holy avenger because she knew that she was her most faithful student at the time. After absorbing all of Erinys' gifted power, Vixx faints, and goes in a temporary cardiac arrest. Vixx is taken inside to bed, in order to recover. Later, while in Vixx's cardiac arrest, her vision is still seen in her, just not in the real world. In her vision, she is currently training with Erinys herself, through the ways of the Optimus; the powers of Kinesis which was the power of light and dark magic, the way of fighting evil and helping the good, the prophecy of Erinys herself. Vixx wakes up, and states to her mother Esther that she wants to be an Optimus in the future. Esther, taking that in mind says that she fears that the job is not up to Vixx due to her own carefulness to Vixx's own faith. Vixx takes this in mind, and counters this by the way of how she saw two visions; the vision in the real world, and the vision for Erinys. She explained that there was this meteor, and it landed for Vixx Helcardiz herself to take the powers within. Vixx undergoes 14 years of training. However, at the end of her training, Vixx's father Avant left days ago to an far-away crusade known as the Ascalon Warriors, as they wanted him to be the new leader due to his job, which Vixx has already been inheriting from him. Vixx, at an adult age, decides to leave home and go on an journey to find Zeal. the dark god and repair balance to the world. The Journey Begins Vixx, on her journey makes her first stop at the Akras City. In the city, what was going on there was that the people were turning away from Erinys, and she learns from a historian that the only way to restore the balance is to bring back Erinys' faith to the people, which will not resolve until they can recover the ancient prophecy of herself. She learns that there were twelve places and twelve disciples of her; with each Disciple being able to confront in any of the 12 orders. *Temple of Light: The first ancient temple that worshipped Erinys. *Temple of Water: *Temple of Earth: *Temple of Fire: *Temple of Air: *Temple of Darkness: *Temple of Azareth *Temple of the Optimus: *Temple of the Spirit: *Temple of Thunder: *Temple of Aquarius: *Temple of Heaven: Twelve Disciples of Erinys After regrouping the 12 Disciples back to the capital temple in Akras City, they both cast a ritual. This ritual, is meant to summon a linkgate to the heavens; where Erinys and Zeal are currently on the battle. Vixx, alongside Sirius, who is a agent of Erinys and guardian of her faiths. Making their way to the Heaven, where Erinys and Zeal are currently battling, after managing to find Erinys, she is only injured and lost her powers to Zeal, as Zeal had been powered-up by all of his new dark followers that he had gotten virally, throughout his own blessing of greed and envy. Erinys, before fading away to dark fragments of magic by Zeal, gives Vixx her weapon; the Dainslef. Vixx and Sirius fight off Zeal's minions, which consist of demons, machines, and dark werebeasts. However, the battle was getting too difficult to them, and they were easy outnumbered by demons covering them, with no room to secure; but suddenly, Vixx hears a vision; *"It is inevitable." Zeal said. *"Come on Vixx, get out of there." A voice that resembled Avant said. Suddenly charged, Vixx and Sirius charge berserked, throwing all of Zeal's minions away. Zeal, was shocked, knowing that Vixx's faith on Erinys will never ever die. Zeal, plans to instead execute Vixx and Sirius if they do not turn to him. The Final Battle Zeal rips apart the eternal heavenly palace that Erinys owns, because Zeal already killed her presence, but ironically did he not know; her spirit still roams within Vixx. As Vixx Helcardiz made her way across the fallen throne of Erinys herself, she and Sirius tried to aim for a grip. However, the strength of the dark god Zeal was too much for them to handle. As Vixx and Sirius were nearing the end of the flying rock platform and were in risk of faling, a mysterious force awakened and took them out of sight with the screen fading to white. Vixx then realizes that this was the voice of Erinys, saying that she is a Goddess, and even if one loses their body presence, the soul still remains. Taking this opportunity, Erinys does her only thing she can do to help out; transform Vixx and Sirius into gods and goddesses to finish off Zeal. Vixx and Sirius, with the power of Erinys finish off Zeal, however they did not know that Avant, Vixx's father was joining along in the battle. Avant jumped toward Zeal's head, and made a blow with his holy balmung to extract his magic. Zeal, however recovers from the attack and then knocks off Avant dead. Zeal then taunts Vixx, saying that they CANNOT EVER kill him, but Vixx concludes this message; *"I am not only a casual one, I am a gifted and talented one. I believe in my own goals, and that goal is to worship the goddess Erinys, no matter who talks me into prejudice. There is nothing I cannot do..." Vixx says, before sacrificing herself, the "Prodigal Daughter" to destroy Zeal by jumping into her with Erinys's Solais. After crashing the Solais into Zeal and dying from the explosion, Vixx Helcardiz rises up to the heavens from above in a beacon of light, never to be seen again. Epilogue Sunlight beams down into Akras City, and the world of Elwyenn starts to slowly heal itself from the chaos and damage that Zeal created. A statue of Vixx Helcardiz, nicknamed the "Prodigal Daughter", was built in Akras City, thanking her for saving Elwyenn and destroying Zeal, even though she had to make the ultimate sacrifice. Avant and Esther gather to the front of the crowd closely to Vixx's statue, drops down flowers and Avant gives a pledge of her; *"It is one's goal to seek. A goal is what you want to seek, and the reality is what you can do. Vixx did her strife and sacrifice well, and that was her goal. My goal, was to help out others in need, Erinys's goal, was to keep a world where her people roam free and be faithful to her. Never lose hope, and you'll always seek the perseverance that you'll want." From Erinys's perspective, she hopes to one day revive Vixx Helcardiz, the Prodigal Daughter, to be her second-hand goddess. The credits roll with action scenes that reflect the Optimus's tasks; worship, battle, work, challenges, etc, with the song known as "Take A Stand" plays in the background by Felice Hannah. A post credits scene shows an revived Vixx sitting on her bed with memories stored on her drawer, indicating that Erinys had successfully recovered and has already rebuilt the heaven from the battle against Zeal. The screen then fades, and then writes out "The End" in a cursive font. The game then transfers to Vixx sitting out on the window outside the temple wearing only her pajamas (top and pants that leave the midriff bare). Vixx then gets out the window, takes the Solais that was placed on a rack in the room, and then seeks out to find her new goal that she seeks today; fulfilling the challenges she had when reaching her own goals. Sidestories Queen Laura Legend of the Soluna Zephyrum Campaign The City of Zenmyr Gameplay The gameplay is more of Legend of Zelda and Sonic the Hedgehog. It is an open world action adventure game with elements borrowed from Legend of Zelda (dungeons and puzzling) and Sonic the Hedgehog (charge up running). The control input is the following. A * means this control input is locked and must be unlocked by collecting items called relics which give more options. Enemies vary from monsters, beasts, animals, soldiers, demons, angels, and machines also. Areas/Gameplay There are areas that consist of platforming, top down, aiming, running, etc. It is an action adventure game that inherits from Shantae, Legend of Zelda and Sonic the Hedgehog. Vixx can alter to sword and shield or dual swords, depending on the player's fighting style at wish. She can upgrade her weapons by sidequesting to get a bigger weapon. Some weapons are automatically gotten part of the main storyline. How death works is that if Vixx dies and is not using an active Goddess Idol (dungeons for example) it's a Game Over, if a Idol is active she will respawn. Idols can also be used to travel back in time to replay previous dungeons/zones to collect hidden treasures that they missed, such as archives, items, materials, or even new relics. Players can customize their HUD to their standards; if they want a compass for waypoints/destinations instead of minimaps, they can do that as well. If they want to add features or remove features such as magic shortcuts or dance shortcuts. Kinesis The Kinesis System is a special kind of magic that you can use alongside your magic spells. Light helps reduce costs (exhausting spells like Magna Mortem cost less), and Dark helps empower damage (Arcana Circle gets bigger and is more effective. You can toggle Kinesis off to conserve magic and balance as the Kinesis ability feeds on your mana. Kinesis is also effective on weapons. The Sword of Erinys, Vixx's main weapon can gain teal energy slashes which give her more range. Dark slashes have low range but with more damage. Physical enemies usually consist of light and dark and are weak against opposing elements. Neutral enemies are resistant against both. Magic There are 5 elements; water, fire, earth, air, and tech. Tech element represents mechanical. With the power of the mechanical magicians, this is how Vixx was known as the Optimus. Magic must be bought and cast by the RA button. Enemies have a shield that has an elements symbol that is weak against it's opposing element. Tech shields are not weak against anything as they are the most dangerous type of enemy. Charms Charms are not affected by Kinesis. Charms are special reflects that affect your movement, and they are introduced in the prologue of the game during Vixx's training. Dances Dances are like magic, but do not cost any mana at all, but instead have a button input, which are represented by the inventory menu. Dances consist of mostly transformations like Shantae. Note that unlike Charms, these Dances will not be needed to confront any of the 12 Disciples. Shape Draw Shape Draw is an magic utility that is indicated by pressing the Touchpad once, and then you indicate a drawing board and freeze time. You can draw the following shapes. Circle can be drawn to blast, a line can be drawn to attack, and Square can be used to enter a defensive stance. Weapons Weapons are mostly collected from dungeons or from characters. There are 13 "key" weapons and 2 trade weapons in total, and the upgraded versions of the 4 main weapons are usually obtained from the story or side questing. Note that combat bracers, chakrams and light swords let you use Erinys's Shield. Enemies may also drop weapons, but unlike the "key" weapons, they can break. Attacks The following heavy attacks apply to each type of weapon: *Light Sword: Vixx unleashes a heavy slash. *Heavy Sword: Vixx spins, doing two heavy slashes. *Spear: Vixx spins and does a piercing strike. *Combat Bracers: Vixx does a heavy punch. *Chakram: Vixx throws a spinning chakram. Vixx will resummon the chakram she has thrown if she indicates light attacks again *Hammer: Vixx charges and does a heavy smash. The following light attacks can be performed with each type of weapon: *Light Sword: Vixx does a leftward slash. *Heavy Sword: Vixx does an lower-cut. *Spear: Vixx does a light piercing strike *Combat Bracers: Vixx does a light strike. *Chakram: Vixx strikes bluntly. *Hammer: Vixx does a slow swing strike. The following combination attacks are available. *LS+LS: Vixx does a cross slash with both swords. *LS+HS: Vixx does altering slashes between swords. *LS+SP: Vixx does a stab and downward slash. *LS+HM: Vixx does a hammer crush and a double stab. *LS+CB: Vixx does a heavy slash and does a heavy punch. *LS+CK: Vixx throws the chakram and then uppercuts. *HS+HS: Vixx does a double slash with both swords at once. *HS+CB: Vixx throws the combat bracer and then hits like like a baseball bat. *HS+HM: Vixx does a hammer crush, and then slashes it with a heavy sword. *HS+SP: Vixx puts her spear down, and then kicks the heavy sword so it spins in the air for 2 seconds. *HS+CK: Vixx throws the chakram, and then breakdances with two heavy slashes. *CB+CB: Vixx does a flurry of punches. *CB+SP: Vixx does a punch, spins the spear and does a charged stab. *CB+HM: Vixx uppercuts and then strikes it down with the hammer. *CB+CK: Vixx throws a spinning chakram, pulls any enemy and then casts two heavy punches. *SP+SP: Vixx does two heavy jabs. *SP+HM: Vixx swiftly strikes upward and then uses the hammer to make an home run. *SP+CK: Vixx throws the spear and the pulls it with the chakram. *CK+CK: Vixx throws two chakram that spin around her. *HM+HM: Vixx does a double crush with two hammers. Armors Relics Relics are special items obtained that unlock new tactics. For example, the Angel Wings unlock double jump, the Dasher's Ring unlocks Dash Mode. They can either boost your mobility or add new ways to destroy obstacles in your way. Survival difficulty Survival difficulty, unlike the Normal difficulty allows pro players to gain an hardcore experience of Optimus. As usual, when it comes to the day and night system, Vixx now has to rest nightly to preserve her abilities, and if she doesn't, those abilities can degenerate; via decreased attack, defense, or magic power. The enemy placement also changes as well to be more realistic, the critical rate has been changed to reserve for charged attacks and counterattack blows. Normaly, criticals are 1.75x the normal damage, but in Survival, it's 3x the damage. Some useful armors and magics can also be found on Survival Mode only via boss bags. Achievements Reception Optimus has gotten positive acclaim so far. Critics praised it's soundtrack, graphics, and exposition and theme. It scored 90's on Metacritic, an 10/10 on IGN and GameSpot. Jim Sterling gave it an 10/10, calling it one of his best games of 2020, with some critics calling it the sequel to "Breath of the Wild", except with a bit of "Sonic the Hedgehog" in it. Optimus vs. Breath of the Wild A YouTuber released this video called 15 Reasons Why Optimus (Vixx Helcardiz) Is Better Than Zelda (Link) #More Weapon Choices (Each weapon determines attack speed and durability aside from the main "key" weapons which never break) #More Explorations #Craft Items Yourself #Dual-wielding (Instead of being stuck as two-handed or shielded. Use two weapons as two is better than one!) #More abilities (Vixx Helcardiz is considered to be a jack-of-all-trades and a prodigal daughter, while Link on the other hand is just a hero who relies on an slate-phone for important puzzles) #Maneuverability (Vixx Helcardiz is considered to be an acrobatic dancer, as she can also do dodging flips and blade dances as well) #Transform into mythologic creatures (so you aren't just limited to stamina-running for minutes to get to wherever you need) #Combat stances (Light for simple magic and dark for more powerful magic in exchange for costs) #Charge to run (Sonic vibes) #Weather map #2nd endgame arc to give more content after you beat it #Enemy radar so you know where enemies are coming from #Fast prologue (Prologue has you start off on the journey through the 12 Temples, while Zelda has you go through a prologue where you download programs to your Sheikah Slate and eventually get a hang glider) #Build a shelter (Optimus has you the ability to build holy tents that seal evils out and let you rest) #Solid game engine that doesn't drop frames (Zelda has framerate issues when there's chain reactions and explosions but Optimus runs at 60fps which barely dips) Trivia *The game has been noted as one of the three kings of gaming; Crusaders for being the 6 player co-op character action game, Optimus for action adventure Zelda, and Gommoth Legends (all by Astralitz) for the most competitve gaming experience. *The Aranyan Amazons were based off the Dancer Outfit from Shantae: Risky's Revenge and the Pirate's Curse. *The Chakram's throw attack is based of 9S's sword throw from NieR Automata. Subpages *Optimus/World *Optimus/Magic *Optimus/Codex Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Open World Games Category:2020 Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Games